My Little Pony: The Dark World
by JustAnotherCrazyNerd
Summary: In another world, lies an Equestria corrupted by Darkness, a world where even Rainbows are created through corruption. But even Darkness cannot destroy hope, and when a lone Pony named Absentia escapes into the Mane Six's world with the help of a book called the Necronomicon they will find it will take everything they have to get through this. Inspired by "The Pegasus Device."
1. Escaping the Factory

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP nor am I doing this for profit. I'm just doing this since Hasbro is ok with fandom sharing.

Deep in the pages of history Lies a shadow hiding in a mystery. A late night story buried far away  
Until it once again sees the light of day. When the little colts and fillies turn out all lights they tell a story of a factory as black as night. The luxury of rainbows comes at a price. Mare beware, ignore the screams, and don't think twice.

There were hardly any lights in the factory part of this was due to low amounts of funding. The other part of it was due to the fact that it put the fear into every pony that was in the building. Course if the dimmed lights did not bring about a sense of easiness, the sound of abysmal screams and rusted machinery would.

Absentia swallowed it as much as she could. At least she tried. She still could not sleep at night, and oddly enough it wasn't the noise. It was the nightmares. She still could not remember who she was. Based on what rainbow Dash had told her, she had always and forever would be Absentia a failure not even worthy of the wings she had. The only thing that kept her from suffering the fate of dying in the Pegasus device was that Rainbow had some kind of affection for her. Even then it took her pulling a lot of strings to convince them to let Absentia work as an engineer. But the purpled maned pony knew there was more. Something inside her told her that this was all wrong. Maybe she didn't know what her destiny was but something told her this wasn't it.

Sometimes when she was alone in the bathroom, she would remove her lab coat and look in the mirror only to find a faded area where a cutie mark clearly used to be. Every time it would end the same way. She'd grit her teeth, sulk put her coat back on and get back to work.

"Absentia!" The Pegasus looked over to see the head Pegasus herself dressed in a tight black leather suite and a while and red masked that covered the left half of her face.

"Yes High Councilor Dash." Absentia whispered quietly.

"What do you have to report?"

"Machines are working albeit barely. I asked some mechanics to check some of the springs and oil some of cogs."

"and the prisoners?"

Absentia turned her face a bit.

"some of them have been trying to dig their way out. Some of them have tried smashing into the walls in an attempt to break them down. There were a couple of scuffles but riot ponies were able to break things up."

The High Councilor let out a snarl. "Halve their rations. clip the Pegasi's wings if you have. As for the non-Pegasi muzzle them.

Absentia's eyes widened in horror. The prisoners were already treated inhumanly some of the mothers and fillies would cry in hunger because they were barely fed.

"I don't understand. Why can't we put them to sleep and let them go out in peace?"

A foul grimacing smile came over Dash's face. "I want them to know what it's like to live in fear in the face of real power."

Absentia wanted to snarl but she couldn't she didn't know why. Perhaps it was because of fear, or maybe it was because of her years of conditioning. Or maybe she was just tired, but like always, she simply turned her face away.

"Yes High Councilor."

Dash looked down at the young mare. "Absentia don't tell me your conscious is bothering you now is it?"

Absentia looked up, her mane looked deflated as it covered her right eye.

"I just don't see the need for the brutality that's all."

"Oh Absentia, naïve as a filly and naive as a mare. Still I remember when I was like you. Tell me Absentia, when you look at a rainbow, what do you think of it?"

"it's beautiful." Absentia whispered as a feeling of shame and regret.

"And you know where those rainbows come from.

"All of the failures. That is what fuels our success."

Dash smiled. "Good girl. Now go check on the prisoners.

This was all that Absentia new. Every part of her felt like a hallow shell. She would walk by and see the different colors of the rainbow spectrum ooze into metal tins. It made her sick inside to know where those things came from. Why she did not run she could not tell. However, a part of her resigned it to herself being a coward.

The young mare went to the elevator at the far end of the hall and pressed the button. The elevator doors opened with a bit of a squeak. A pony with orange and purple hair gazed at her with tired uninterested looking eyes.

"What floor?" He asked.

"Basement." She showed him her pass.

"Same." He replied a deadpan voice.

The elevator made no sounds except that of a high pitched screech.

"I wish they'd add some elevator music ." Absentia remarked

"Yeah" the pony next to her said you'd think they'd a least let us have fun with our job.

"I think only the most sadistic of ponies would have fun in a job like this."

"Hehe. Look who's running the thing."

The doors let out a loud hiss as it opened. Already you could see hooves reaching out of the bars. Some others were humming what sounded like a catchy tune. The warden stood in the center of the room. From the look of his muscles he was certainly mostly brawn. How much brain he actually had Absentia didn't know.

"the High Councilor wants a report." Absentia commanded firmly.

"No riots. We found a couple of fillies trying to dig holes, found another pony sneaking around the factory. This ones…different."

Absentia raised an eyebrow. "And how do you define different?"

"She hides her face behind a cloak, and she seems skilled with magic."

"So she's a unicorn."

"Well we assume but we can't tell under the cloak. There is another thing. You hear the whistling from the prisoners right?

Absentia nodded. "Yes actually. It's catchy, and surprisingly cheerful sounding."

"It all started when she showed up."

"She?"

The guard took Absentia to the very far end of the hall. Considering this wing was preserved for ponies that were high security risk and likely to cause riots, then it meant that this pony was either extremely dangerous, extremely powerful, or both.

Absentia peered into the dark cell she could see the outline of what appeared to be a pony. She could here humming coming from the cell.

"Hello there." She shouted. "Mind coming out so that I can see who you are?"

The pony got up from the shadows. She appeared to be dressed into a black cloak covering everything put her lower legs and muzzle. The two things that became interesting of note was that she wore gold bangles, and her left front leg appeared to made of a silver-like metal.

"Who are you?" Absentia asked.

The pony simply gave a smirk.

"I'll only talk if you and I are alone Absentia."

Absentia looked over at the guards "You heard the mare."

The two guards bowed and walked away. Absentia then gave a sharp look.

"Now tell me who you are Pony scum."

The cloaked figure just chuckled "I remember when you were just a small filly. You were so tiny, so innocent, so adorable. You and the rest of the crusaders."

"The Crusaders?" Absentia asked.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders. Don't you remember?"

Absentia shook her head.

The figure sighed. "She did a number on you. Why Dash, you were the best of us?"

Absentia couldn't help but continue to stare at the metal leg. "Mind explaining that?" Absentia asked

The figure lifted the hoof. "Oh this?" She asked with a chuckle. "I got in a bit over my head and I lost my original hoof in an accident?"

"You lost a hoof? How in sweet Celestia do you just lose a hoof?"

"You don't want to know."

"Actually I do."

The cloaked figure let out a sigh.

"Alright, but don't blame me if your mind becomes blown."

Absentia laid down figuring that she might as well get comfortable.

"A lot of ponies view the universe as a constant field of space. The truth is, the universe is like a river. It starts out as like a large pool, but it splits into different directions. I'm probably not explaining this very well."

"Alternate worlds." Absentia said "That's what you're talking about right?"

"So you do understand. I have an ability to…Interact beyond the realms of space and time. "

"Magic?"

"I don't know what it is. It's just something I do."

"So if you wanted to, you could just poof up a portal and split."

"Mmhm."

"So why do you stay here if you could just get out of here?"

The cloaked figure just smiled

"Why do YOU stay here?"

Absentia grimaced. "What kind of a question is that? I work here. This is my job."

"In body yes. But inside, you feel hallow. In reality, you feel like a hallow shell of yourself.

Now Absentia was snarling. "Oh so now you think you know me?"

"I know that you hate your job, you hate this place. There is a part of you know that this isn't right. This isn't your destiny. You know there was something else. You can't remember the faces or the names, but there is something inside you that knows they are real."

Absentia found her chest tensing up. A drop of sweat slipped from her brow. This wasn't even a fight and yet somehow she felt as though she were losing. Who was this Pony and how did she know so much about her. Heck it seemed like this woman new more about her than she knew about herself. She felt cornered, and she was afraid if High Councilor Dash found out something about this, she really would be history.

"You're sweating." The cloaked figure said. "Afraid of Rainbow Dash are we?"

Absentia gulped. "You didn't answer my question. If you can so easily just poof out of here, then why don't you?"

The cloaked figure laid down. "I guess you can saw. I'm waiting for someone, and I'm still holding out for somepony."

"and by somepony you mean me?"  
"I don't know you tell me."

"Absentia," One of the guards shouted as he walked down the hall. High Councilor Dash desires your presence immediately.

Absentia turned around but then looked back at the cloaked Mare. "We are not finished."

"You're right. I don't think we are."

Absentia went back upstairs and saw High Councilor Dash staring at a pony strapped to a table. Absentia knew what this meant.

"Absentia!" the High Councilor. "This Pony has been on our radar for a while. We found her snooping around the factor. Will you do the honors. Her color will contribute beautifully to a rainbow."

Absentia grabbed the syringe from High Councilor's hand. Looking at the pony she appeared to be a unicorn with white fur and a pink and purple. The pony Proceeded to struggle, but for some reason she stopped once Absentia stood in front of her letting out an audible gasp.

"Sc-Sco-Scootaloo?"

Absentia froze in her tracks.

"What did you call me?"

Dash proceeded to snarl. "Shut up. Absentia inject her."

Absentia continued to pull the syringe, but the pony continued to whimper.

"Scootaloo it's me…It's Sweetie Belle. I'm…I'm your friend remember?"

Scootaloo found herself hesitating. Pictures started to enter into her mind. Flashes flickered like dreams or mirages.

"We were Crusaders together remember?"

The flashes proceeded to get more vivid momentary became pictures, but it was all the same it was the same shadow of three ponies.

"Enough! Absentia inject her!'

Absentia's eyes started to twitch slowly edging the needle to Sweetie Belle's neck. But she dropped it."

"I…I Can't…" Absentia whimpered.

Enraged Dash smacked Absentia across the face with enough to knock her to the ground.

'Fine! I'll do it! You Stupid, Stupid Mare!"

"Please don't." Sweetie Belle whimpered. Dash continued to rant

"I took you into my home. Taught you everything I could, and you can't do the most basic of things right! I have had enough. When I'm finished with her I'll make sure you learn the price that is paid by those who disappoint.

Dash nearly stabbed the syringe into the unicorns neck but not before feeling the force of a massive kick

"No!" Absentia screamed.

The High Councilor toppled forward causing the table to fall backwards. Absentia chewed of the straps freeing the unicorn. Tears started to flow from her eyes.

"Thank you!" She said

"Follow me." Absentia whispered "Run!"

"After them!" the High Councilor shouted with an inpony shriek.

Absentia took the lead heading down the hallway galloping faster than she could ever have imagined."

"Where are we going?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Absentia took her pass key and activated the elevator. One of the Unicorn guards sent a flash of life hurling toward the two fugitives. The bolt made impact with the elevator doors as they closed leaving a dent in the metal. For a moment, things were quite.

"Scootaloo," Sweetie Belle Whispered visibly shaking. "I'm scared."

Absentia gritted her teeth. "Why do you keep calling me that?"

Before Sweetie Belle could answer that question, the doors opened. Absentia dashed straight to the cloaked pony's cell Sweetie Belle followed behind. The Cloaked Pony smiled upon seeing the two.

"I knew you would come around."

Absentia swiped the key opening her cell. "I don't care what you do just get us out of here."

"Get behind me Sweetie Belle." The young Pony did as she was told getting behind the cloaked figure.

The Doors opened again this time revealing The High Councilor and a handful of guards.

"There're coming!" Absentia shouted.

"We need a distraction. Sweetie can you use your magic to open the locks on the cells?"

"I can try."

Sweetie Belle closed her eyes trying to concentrate. Her horn started to glow and the cells unlocked. Ponies came out and started to charge at the High Councilor and her guards.

"Great that bought us some time but how do we get out of here?"

The cloaked figure pulled a book from her cloak and tossed it into Absentia's direction. The book was dusty and it looked wrinkly and brown.

"What is this thing?" Absentia asked

"It's called the Necronomicon. Sometimes it's referred to as the book of the dead. But in our case it can be used to open portals to other worlds.

Almost on cue the book flipped open to a marked page. Absentia's eyes widened.

"You want me to jump through a portal? Are you insane?"

"Well that depends on who you ask, but we don't have time for that now. The World that that spell will sent you to is one that I think has ponies that will be willing to help. Each one of them holds an element of Harmony. Tell them what is going on.

"What about you and Sweetie Belle?"

"We'll catch up to you later." The cloaked figure then directed toward what appeared to be her ration trough. "I cooked a little something up."

Absentia was not sure what to think of all of this. Frankly she would have chalked it up to a dream, but she did not think any amount of pinching would help.

"Ok ok!" "What do I do?"

"Hold the book to your face and shout the words Tattoo, Vinegar, Nectarine. Make sure to over exaggerate the syllables. "

Absentia grabbed the Necronomicon. Her Hooves were shaking.

"Tattoo, Vinegar, Nectarine!"

Nothing happened

"Tattoo, Vinegar, Nectaar…" The last word was interrupted by bit of a cough. But it was enough for the book to glow and with an earthquake like shake, a portal opened up. Absentia's jaw dropped.

"That worked."

"I think the book worked out of pity but close enough."

The cloaked pony pushed Absentia into the portal. Absentia let out a scream but the portal closed leaving silence.

The Guards managed to break through the rioting crowed Sweetie Belle started shaking.

"Now what?"

The cloaked figure darted toward the ration trough.

"In my travels I learned a lot about witchcraft. You would be surprised what you can do with just some common kitchen ingredients. In this case, open a portal."

"Have you done this before?"

"Nope."

Sweetie Belle let out a large gulp. The doors were opened with dash and her guards cornering them.

"You have nowhere to run." She snarled. "Now accept your fate and die in the Pegasus device."

The cloaked figure began to grin before she started muttering an incantation.

 _ni pmuj ,latrop eht nepo_

 _rettab ot snrut rettam eht sa hctaW_

 _nomannic dna twen a fo eye_

 _cigam yspyg ym krow I sa Hctaw!_

The ground began to shake and a portal appeared. The Force of the Vortex began to suck in Sweetie Belle and the Cloaked Pony in. Dash ad the guards were shielding their eyes, dazed and confused as to what was going on.

"Hang on!"

The two fugitives were sucked into the portal. With a crack and a bang, the portal and the ponies disappeared.

"What just happened?" One of the guards asked.

Dash's gritted her teeth. Her eyes started to twitch. "Find them!"

Absentia felt herself falling. The light within the portal was blinding. Before she knew it however, the Portal opened up revealing open ground.

 _SPLASH_

Absentia fell straight into a narrow brook. The impact dazed her causing her to lose her balance. Too exhausted and drained, she collapsed.

 **A/N: Sorry the chapter was so long. No this will not be common I tried to keep the whole cloaked pony thing mysterious, but I'm pretty sure it's easy to figure out who it is. Still I hope you enjoy it. Happy Holidays and Happy New Year.**


	2. Meeting the Crusaders

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not here I come!"

Apple bloom ran from tree to tree, in the forest. Her friends had always had a bad habbir of going from hiding spot to hiding spot, so she had to find new ways of catching them. Giggling could be heard from behind a bush and from the sound of things, it sounded like it was Scootaloo. Apple bloom put her hoof up to her chin and got an idea.

"Well…I guess Scootaloo isn't here!" Apple bloom started to shout but then spoke softer before going into a whisper. "I guess I will be going now….ok…I'm gone."

Scootaloo giggled and the tried sneaking out of the bush but not before getting tackled by Apple bloom.

"Gotcha."

"Hey no fair!" Scootaloo said with a giggle.

"All is fair in love and Hide & Seek war. you want to help me find Sweetie Belle."

"Hehe. Sure

The two fillies searched high and low, but for some reason Sweetie Belle was nowhere to be found. She was not in the bushes nor were she behind a rock. She wasn't even in the caves.

"Dagnabit where is she?" Apple bloom cursed.

"I don't know, do you think something happened to her?"

all of the sudden, Apple bloom and Scootaloo herd giggling. they looked up to find Sweetie Belle laughing while laying up in a tree.

"Sweetie Belle!" the two of them shouted.

"How did you get up their?" Apple bloom asked.

"I climbed." Sweetie Belle said.

Sweetie Belle leapt downward from branch to branch until she finally landed on the ground. "I guess this means I win." The three fillies started laughing that was until…

 _SPLASH_

"What was that?" Apple bloom asked.

"I don't know. it sounds like something fell into the brook."

"Think we should go check it out?"

"It wouldn't hurt. Maybe someone needs our help. Cutie Mark Crusaders away!"

The Crusaders headed towards the brook to find a pony laying on top of the stream.

"Look over there!" Apple Bloom shouted.

The Crusaders ran to get a closer look. The pony had a purple mane and an orange coat. She also appeared to be wearing some kind of white coat.

"Who is she?" Sweetie Belle asked.

The pony let out a groan before opening up her eyes. "What…What happened?"

She looked up to see the three fillies staring back at her with their large puppy dog eyes.

"AHH!" she screamed before backing up.

"Hi there." Apple Bloom said

"Who-Who are you guys?"

"I'm Apple Bloom."

"I'm Scootaloo."

"and I'm Sweetie Belle."

"AND WE ARE THE CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!"

"Nuh…The Cutie Mark Crusaders?"

"What's your name?" Apple Bloom asked.

"uh…Absentia, my Name is Absentia."

"Cool name!" Scootaloo said.

"So what are you young fillies doing?"

"We just got done playing hide and seek. I was about to suggest we play red rover . Do you want to play with us?"

"I really need to go," Absentia's hooves started to shake and she felt herself collapse.

"Are you alright?" Apple Bloom asked

"I'm fine. I'm just exhausted that's all."

Apple Bloom put her hoof up to her chin then she came up with an idea.

'Cutie Mark Crusaders huddle!"

the fillies huddled and whispered amongst themselves

"Should we take her to the clubhouse?"

"Well I mean she looks like she's in trouble and I'd hate to see her lying face down in a brook all day. It's not like it's a secret."

"Yeah but you know what applejack says about talking to strangers."

"Yeah but she also says that we are supposed to help people."

"True."

"True."

"So It's settled then?"

"It's settled."

"Cutie mark crusaders break."

Apple Bloom proceeded to dash toward Absentia.

"So after a brief meeting. We have decided. Do you want to come rest in our clubhouse?"

Absentia was a bit hesitant. "um I don't know. I don't want to put anyone out."

"You're not putting us out. It's what we do."

the three fillies proceeded to get beside Absentia's legs to keep her balanced. Any time she would start to give, they would help her out.

"So where are you from?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I-I don't know." Absentia said.

"You don't know?"

"I-I can't remember anything, my past, my friends, nothing."

"Maybe we can help you out."

"We are here."

Once the group managed to get to the clubhouse, Absentia's eyes glazed over as visions of a house entered into her mind. Scootaloo took notice.

"Are you alright? She asked

"Huh?" Absentia asked as she shook her head.

"You looked like you were in a trance ."

"Sorry, something about this house seems familiar that's all."

Once they got inside, Absentia noted how nice the place looked. It felt simple, but it also felt incredibly innocent. It felt warm and touching.

"Feel free to collapse on the couch."

Absentia did just that groaning in pleasure as the fabric made content with her coat.

"This feels wonderful…thank you."

Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle started giggling. "You act as though you've never laid on a couch before.

Absentia chuckled. "I haven't."

That was enough to stop the feelings in their tracks.

"Oh."

Apple Bloom got a blanket and tossed it over Absentia's body. "There you go. you should be snug as a bug in rug now.  
Tears started to form in Absentia's eyes.

"Did I do something wrong? Please don't cry."

"No, you did nothing wrong, it's just…I can't remember the last time someone has been so nice to me."

"We're the crusaders it's what we do."

Apple bloom finished covering Absentia before she realized something.

"Hey You're a blank flank!"

Absentia was confused. "A what?"

"You don't have a Cutie Mark. Mind if I show the others?"

"Uh I guess?"

"Hey guys look! Absentia's a blank flank!

"What? no way!"

The fillies oohed and ahhed at the realization that Absentia was a blank flank.

" I didn't think that it was possible for a full grown to be a blank flank."

"How have you gone this long without getting a cutie mark?"

"Well…the strange thing is, I know I had a cutie mark at one time. See the shadow?"

"Hey your right. it looks like you had a cutie mark at one time but it's gone."

Apple Bloom looked at the shadowy mark and then looked at her own.

"Hey it has a shadow that looks kind of mine."

All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. "Apple Bloom!" it sounded like Applejack.

The door knob turned, Applejack came in with a basket of apples.

"I thought you girls might be hungry so I thought I'd get you some…"

her jaw dropped when she met eyes with Absentia.

"Uhh…Apple Bloom, who is your friend."

Apple Bloom started to stutter.

"Well we found her face down in the brook and it didn't feel right just leaving her there. You always did tell me that an Apple always helps her fellow ponies."

Applejack casted her eyes sideways "Your right." She then looked at Absentia. "Name's Applejack. So what's your story?"

Absentia shied away. "Um, I don't think you would believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

Absentia took the next fifteen minutes explaining her story. The Crusaders were baffled and even AppleJack looked as though she were steadily trying to grasp everything.

"So let me get this straight. You don't know who you are, you can't remember everything about your past and a mysterious pony gave you a magic book so you can jump through a portal and that's how you ended up here."

"You probably think I'm nuts." Absentia said feeling defeated.

"No, oddly enough, this isn't the craziest thing I've come across. Can I see the book?"

Absentia pulled the Necronomicon from her coat and tossed it to AppleJack.

"Ooh Creepy." Sweetie Belle whispered with a bit of a shudder.

"Have you seen anything like it?" Absentia asked.

"No, but truth be told I'm a Apple harvester, magic books aren't exactly my strong suite. that said I do know someone who does. You said a mysterious cloaked pony gave you this book?"

"Yeah she tossed it to me while she was protecting…Sweetie…Belle."

Everypony took a step back.

"Say that again?"

"One of the ponies that I escaped the factory with said her name was Sweetie Belle.

"But…I'm Sweetie Belle."

AppleJack squinted her eyes. "Scootaloo, do you notice something familiar about Absentia?"

Scootaloo took a closer look "Hey wait a minute. She looks kind of like me. How did I not notice that?"

"hmm, similar look, knows a pony named Sweetie Belle and happens to have a cutie mark silloutee that is similar to that of a crusader mark. I may not be the smartest pony on the farm, but something tells me that's can't be a coincidence. Come on, Maybe Twilight could help shed some light on this."

Absentia got up from the couch while the three fillies happily skipped along following AppleJack.

"Hey maybe we can find out where you come from." Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah maybe." Absentia said. Right now things seemed more confusing.

"Who am I?"


	3. Absentia meets Twilight Sparkle

Twilight Sparkle blissfully hummed while dusting the shelves of her library. Honestly for spike this was one of his least favorite parts about Twilight. For some odd reason she could spend entire afternoons just cleaning her library, and he just did not get it.

"Haven't you've already cleaned the shelves, like twice?"

"You could never be too careful Spike. A clean library Is a good library."

Spike just gave a deadpan look before walking over to the shelves and gazing at his reflection.

"There is clean, and then there is so clean I can see my own reflection. As you can see, this qualifies as the latter."

Spike took a step back before tripping backwards on a book.

"Whoa." _Thud "_ …I meant to do that."

Twilight giggled before hearing a knock at the door.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Oh. I wonder who that could be."

She opened the door to see five ponies standing at the door.

"Hey Applejack, Hey crusaders."

Twilight then saw Absentia who was hanging her head trying to avoid eye contact.

"Oh, who's your new friend?"

"Well that's something we need to talk about." Applejack said. "Do you have a minute?'

"Sure."

Everyone came in and closed the door.

"So what's up?" She then looked at Absentia. "I don't think I have seen you around Ponyville before. My name is Twilight Sparkle. What's your name?"

"Absentia," she mumbled

"Oh, that's an interesting name ."

"Have you ever heard of a book called the Necronomicon?" Applejack asked.

"The Necronomicon?"

"Yep."

Twilight dashed to her bed. "Uh I've only seen it in some A. J. Stallions comic books. Rainbow Dash visited me a couple of months ago and said I Just had." To read them.

She slid a few of the comics across the floor. Applejack squinted her eyes as she read the titles.

"Evil Nightmare, Herds of Darkness, Evil Filly Krueger vs. the Herds of Darkness? What is this guy a horror novelist?

"Yep, why do you ask?"

"Well, if Absentia isn't pulling my leg, I think we actually have the real thing."

"Oh?"

Applejack grabbed the Necronomicon and tossed it to Twilight who used her hoof to make it levitate.

"Wow I've never seen anything like it before."

"Think you could shed some light on what it is?"

"I mean…horror fantasy isn't exactly my strong suite, but I mean give me a couple of hours to sit down and read some of Rainbow Dash's books and I'm sure I can shine a little…

 _Knock Knock_

Twilight went back to open the door. It was rainbow Dash.

Hey Twi, have you seen Scootaloo? I was going take her out to get some ice cream."

"Yeah. She's actually with me."

"Oh hey have you read those comics? Pretty Cool huh?

"Well funny you should mention that, I actually need your help on something."

"Sure."

When Rainbow dash got inside, Rainbow dash met eyes with Absentia. She gave a big smile. But for when Absentia saw her something snapped.

"Hi! I'm Rainbow Dash what's your…"

Rainbow dash's words were cut off as she felt the weight of Absentia's hoof beared down on her chest. Absentia gritted her teeth into a snarl.

"All of the things you've done, and you think you can act like they never happened?

"What are you talking about?" Rainbow Dash managed to squeak out.

" So you think just because you feel short changed by me that it gives you the right to treat me like I'm nothing?"

"Look If I owe you money, just tell me what I owe you and I'll pay you tomorrow."

"Absentia let her go!" Applejack shouted

Absentia's eyes softened as she realized what she had done she quickly backed off before whimpering and slinking back into a corner.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Rainbow dash shrugged the dust off her shoulders "What was that about?

Absentia slowly walked out of the shadow. "You see…

"You're a pony form a dark alternate universe which you narrowly escaped from using a magical portal created by a dark mysterious strange you have no idea who or what you are and so now your desperately trying to figure things out but right now you can't so now you're scared how close am I?!"

Absentia stood their wide eyed and gaped mouth as she stood at a bright pink pony with hot pink hair and sky blue eyes. The Pink Pony began to bounce around and speak so fast Absentia could barley keep up.

"Hi, I'm pinkie pie! Are you new here? What's your name? Your mane is pretty! Are you related to Scootaloo? You look a lot like her! I want to be your friend! WHEEE!

"Uhhh….?" Absentia began to stutter.

"Pinkie Pie," Twilight groaned "Sorry, this is Pinkie Pie she can get rather…excited."

"What I'm trying to figure out is how did she know all of that." Absentia said.

"Just call it a hunch." Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

"Well she's right. I'm not from this place. Although I don't know exactly what this is. I guess it all started when I saw this."

Absentia pointed at the cutie mark shadow. "I know in my heart of hearts I had a cutie mark, but I'm a blank flank.'

"Wow have you seen anything like this Twilight?' Rainbow Dash asked.

"Hmm…"

Twilight picked out one of the books.

"Ah. It says in _The Big Book of Cutie Mark Lore_ that a pony's cutie mark can disappear if the pony is suffering from some sort of forgotten identity. In most cases it occurs due to an extreme trauma, and in worst case scenario's it can happen as a result of…oh no."

"Uh no? What's oh no? I don't like oh no."

"…it can happen as a result of brainwashing. Often by magic or other means."

Everyone then looked at Absentia.

"Absentia, What exactly is your timeline like?


	4. The Clusterherd

Absentia sighed. "I worked at the rainbow factory at the Cloudsdale Weather Corporation. I ran away. I just couldn't take it anymore. So I managed to fond this mysterious pony and she gave me the book so I could escape the place. I have more innocent lives on my hooves than I care to think about.

"What do you mean?" Rainbow Dash asked. "What's so bad about the rainbow factory?"

"You don't get it do you?" She then proceeded to go into a song.

 _ **Now a rainbow's tale isn't quite as nice  
As the story we knew of sugar and spice  
But a rainbow's easy once you get to know it  
With the help of the magic of the Pegasus Device**_

The interesting thing was that as absentia was singing, she never let her eyes off of rainbow Dash. 

"Ok," Rainbow dash said backing away "I'm getting really creeped out now

"As you should be." Absentia snarled before she started singing again.

 _ **Let's delve deeper into rainbow philosophy  
Far beyond that of Cloudsdale's mythology  
It's easy to misjudge that floating city  
With it's alluring decor and social psychology  
But with all great things comes a great responsibility  
That of Cloudsdale's being weather stability  
How, do you ask, are they up to the task  
To which the answer is in a simple facility**_

 _ **In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true  
In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through  
In the Rainbow Factory, where your fears and horrors come true**_

Absentia turned around to look outside the window. The scenery seemed to chnge in her mind. The sky became red with smog or perhaps blood. She could see the factory as clear as she could see ponies behind her. She could still hear the screams echoing from the walls. Tears behan to form in her eyes

 **Phantom screams echo through the ruined facility**

 **A horrible silence builds an eerie tranquility**

 **The souls of many innocent fill the air**

 **And the hope that they all died with scattered here and there**

 **The factory's rainbow is as black as night**

 **The luxury of rainbows comes at a price**

 **So how do you ask, to avoid such a blight**

 **Ignore all the screams, and don't think twice**

 _ **In the Rainbow Factory, where fears and horrors come true**_

 _ **In the Rainbow Factory, where not a single soul gets through**_

 _ **In the Rainbow Factory, us failures pay our toll**_

 _ **Now I've awoken, and I'm taking back control.**_

The image in her mind and she turned around to face the other ponies.

"In my world, rainbows comes from the essences of those that fail. Failures come in, rainbows come out. I ran those machines. I've sent ponies to their doom. I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away."

The other ponies looked at her with shock and horror. The Cutie Mark Crusaders were shaking as they hid behind AppleJack. Rainbow Dash was the first to break the silence by blurting out what was in her mind.

"WHAT KIND OF SICK PONY RUNS SUCH A PLACE?!"

Absentia gritted her teeth and turned away "You do".

Rainbow's pupils shrunk to mere dots as her mouth nearly dropped to the floor. "ME?!

"Not you you, but the you from my world."

"But Princess Celestia would never allow such a thing to be created."

"Maybe in your world, but in my world, she either doesn't know, or she doesn't care."

"Um I think we can definitely cross out the possibility that you're from the future. But what I want to know is how can such a dystopian universe can be created. I know how alternate timelines can be created, but the only known parallel universe I know of is the Mirrorverse. How can such a dark world be created?

"I belive I can shed some light on the subject."

Everyone turned around to see Discord standing on the corner.

"Oh boy." Twilight groaned

Discord then slithered to the front, pulled down a blackboard and began drawing.

"You see twilight in another Dimension completely different from our own lies a world of mysterious beings. Now in their own universe, they don't have any special powers like magic, but when they put pen to paper they can create and destroy entire worlds. Some of these worlds are filled with Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens. Others are filled with darkness and horror. Some are heroic, while others are filled with Discord Mwahahahha!"

Twilight rolled her eyes "and what are these mysterious beings called?" Twilight asked sarcastically.

"nobody knooowwsss."

"Their called Bronies!"

Everyone turned around to see a cloaked pony and another pony that looked an awful lot like an older version of Sweetie Belle.

"How are you all getting in here?" Twilight asked confused.

Absentia gasped and smiled before running over to the two ponies.

"You're here. I thought I lost you."

"Sorry." The mysterious pony said "I think I made some teeny tiny miscalculations and we ended up in Manehattan

"I'm just glad you're here."

The cloaked Pony peered over to see the cutie mark crusaders slowly edging closer.

"I see you met this timelines crusaders. Hi Scootaloo."

Scootaloo began to back away.

"Um Who are you?" Twilight Sparkle asked.

"This is the Pony that gave me the book." Absentia said.

"as I was saying the beings are called Bronies. They are a bunch of people with wild, fascinating imaginations but they all share the same thing. They love Equestria. They are really not all that mysterious once you get to know them."

Scootaloo got a little closer before being right underneath the cloaked pony who simply smiled.

"Hi."

"Um hi." Scootaloo said.

Absentia gazed at the young filly. She found herself asking a question that had been on her mind for a while.

"Why does the filly look so much like me?"

"Because she's you silly."

Everyone let out a gasp.

"Say What?" Rainbow dash asked .

"Guys this is Scootaloo. Or at least Scootaloo from a universe."

"How is that possible though. Scootaloo is a filly and Absentia's a pony."

"That's the thing about other worlds. Not all universe start out at the same place at the same time. Your world is technically older than hers, but her world covered a larger timescale."

"Does that mean in her world time goes faster."

"It did up to a point. At this point however everything is running at a consistent rate. Trust me. It's best if you don't over think it."

"No offense hon, but who are you exactly?"

The pony removed her hood and everyone gasped as they gazed upon a pink pony with hot pink hair and bright blue eyes and her hair flipped to the sights.

Pinkie Pie's eyes began to dilate.

"oh…my…gosh…IT'S ANOTHER PINKIEEEEEE!"

She then proceeded to dash and once again speak quickly while jumping around.

"HI I'M PINKIE PIE COURSE I KNOW YOUR PINKIE PIE TOO!, WHY IS YOUR MANE ALL DROOPIE? MY MANE GETS DROOPY WHEN I'M SAD. DO YOU LIKE CHERRYICHANGAS? WHAT AM I SAYING OF COURSE YOU DO! YOU'RE ME!

"Down Pinkie." Spike said as he pushed her back to the rest of the ponies.

"Actually. I go by Pinkamena."

"Well Pinkamena, How do you know so much about other realities?"

"I…I have an ability that allows me to sort of break the barriers between worlds. Bronies refer to it as Breaking the 4th wall. It's something that nearly all Pinkie Pies and Pinkamena's are capable of. We can basically break the rules of reality, though some have learned to greater extremes than others."

"So how were you able to send Absentia into another world?"

"Perhaps we should let Rainbow Dash take an excerpt from her Herds of Darkness comic and tell use.

Rainbow Dash excitedly grabbed the comic and began reading.

"The Necronomicon is often referred to as the Book of the Dead, but it's more than that. In the hands of a master magic user the book can bend the very fabric of time and space altering reality itself and even open gates to the entire multiverse. Even in the vast infinity of the multiverse the number of true Necronomicons only equate to a few thousand and as a result, most worlds chalk it up as a book of fiction and myth. Because of its vast power, only a true master of magic should wield it. Otherwise the ramifications could prove disastrous for all the multiverse."

-A. J. Stallion from Herds of Darkness Vol. 1 Issue 4

"So this is a real live Necronomicon? That…Is awesome! How did you get ahold of one."

"I've come across a lot of things in my journeys across the multiverse."

Rainbow dash noticed Pinkamena's metal hoof.

"Gasp…You have A. J. Stallions signature hoof. What happened to cause you to get that?"

"Um. I don't want to talk about it.

 _Knock Knock_

"Ugh…Who is it now?" twilight groaned.

Twilight opened the door to find rarity

"Twilight! I made some new designs and I thought you'd want to see…" Her Jaw dropped her eyes darted from the filly Sweetie Belle and the Pony Sweetie Belle.

"I do beg your pardon I believe I'm seeing double.

"Trust me you don't know the half of it."

"What's going on?"

"Come in, trust me it's a long story."

Pinkamena began to speak. The fact is, we need your help. Our world is one rulled by darkness. I'm sure Absentia explained a little with the rainbow factory. I've been trying to mount a resistance but the truth is only the Elements of Harmany can restore Balance to our world.

"But Don't you have your own elements?" Twilight asked.

"We did at one time, but…something happened. Something or someone changed everything. That's when the darkness came ."

Pinkamena took the Necronomicon and proceeded to recite a incantation.

"Fenestram aperire oculos."

The room darkened and a green portal opening up revealing what appeared to be the other world. It was Equestria, but the place looked Baron and cold. The image then procced to show the rainbow factory with the world's Rainbow Dash Sitting on a throne.

Rainbow dash gasped in horror. "That's me? That mask is horrible."

"And black leather of that kind, well that's a fashion don't." Rarity said.

They then saw images of the interworking of the rainbow factory. Absentia looked away in horror and shame

"Sweet Celestia." Applejack gasped.

The portal disappeared. "Without the elements of Harmony, my world might be trapped in darkness forever. You maybe our only hope. Will you help us?"

The ponies all looked at each other and nodded.

"Rainbow dash will have to catch up fluttershy, but I'll certainly help."

"Same here."

"Uh huh."

"Thank you, that being said, We are not ready yet. Absentia is not ready yet."

Absentia looked up shocked "Me?"

Pinkamena nodded "You have a greater strength in you, you have just forgotten it."

"When will I be ready?"

"When you get your Cutie Mark back, then you will be ready?"

"But how do I gain it back."

"We'll help!" Apple Bloom Shouted "We Crusaders are always ready to help pony's find their cutie marks."

"Yeah and if she wants, she can shadow with me!" Rainbow Dash shouted.

Absentia smiled as the ponies rallied around her. "Thank you." She mumbled

"Alright then." Pinkamena said. "let's get this party started."

 **A/N: Sorry if the chapter is random.**


	5. Absentia and Rainbow Bond

The cutie mark crusaders had proceeded to take Absentia for a wild ride. Just like they had done for themselves in the past, they proceeded to put her through activity after activity. And much like what happened to them, the results often got messy. Absentia tried baking, the pie decided to explode into her face. She tried carpentry and it looked like she may have found her gift. That was until the house she build proceeded to collapse on itself. She tried Beekeeping, and that resulted in her walking out with a bunch of large whelps on her skin,

"Ugh," she let out with a groan. "Is trying to get a Cutie Mark always this painful?

"Um well…" the three young fillies turned away slightly.

Absentia then proceeded to lay on the grass before letting out a groan. "I think I want to take a break right now guys. Do you mind?"

The fillies proceeded to smile and join in. Everyone erupted into giggles.

Meanwhile in Twilight's Library, Twilight and Pinkamena spent their time studying the Necronomicon .

"So how long have you been using this thing?" Twilight asked.

"I've found it a cople of months ago."

"So was it before or after you got that metal hoof?"

"After."

"Speaking of which how did you get that hoof?"

"Um let's just say I came across a pinkie pie that was really powerful and really REALLY crazy."

"Oh really and how did you beat this crazy Pinkie Pie?"

"I blasted her into space with my party cannon."

Twilight gave a bit of a fearful face "Ok then."

She then started scrolling through the pages of the book.

"So this world that Absentia comes from is it yours?"

Pinkamena nodded.

"Our world was exactly I mean everything beat for beat. I was the party Pony, you were a bookworm, Rainbow Dash was well…Rainbow Dash, We defeated Discord, King Sombra and the Crystal empire."

"What happened?"

"One day the timeline just changed. everything became undone, before I knew it, Equestria was a much darker place. The mane six forgot each other. Friendships became cut off and in the case of ponies like Rainbow Dash…"

"…they became evil." Twilight finished.

Pinkamena nodded. "Some things stayed somewhat the same like with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but eventually even they had become corrupted."

"Does it have anything to do with the Bronies that you and Discord was talking about?"

"Well, I mean out of universe sure, but there still has to be some sort of in-universe explanation for the threat."

"How come you remember everything that had happened before, but everyone else is lucky if they get random flashes of what had happened before?"

"The only thing I can think of is because I have broken the 4th wall so much that timeline resets don't really affect me so much anymore."

"Yet you're Pinkamena, not Pinkie Pie."

"Well I was desperate to try to find a way to restore my world. So I had to dive into the darkness. Hence Pinkamena.

Twilight's ears drooped as she frowned "I'm sorry. I can't imagine how hard this all is."

"Eh I've got to play the role of a hero that has its quirks. Anyway, we need to get back to work. Maybe this book has some explanation as to whom or what was causing this problem.

As Absentia and the crusaders laid on the grass sleeping, rainbow dash snuck up on them and proceeded to yell.

"Olly Olly oxen free!"

The Ponies proceeded to leap twenty feet into the air when they landed; they were wide-eyed and shaking.

"Geez," Absentia grumbled "You know you could have just said hey time to get up."

"Sorry. I was going to ask you if you wanted to go to the Rainbow Factory with me and see what it was like."

"Oh yeah, sure."

The two flew to Cloudsdale Rainbow Dash couldn't help but notice that Absentia looked really uncomfortable flying.

"Hey are you ok she asked?"

Absentia began to blush. "Sorry, I'm not as good of a flyer as you are."

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Hey not everybody can be like me. I'm kind of special."

Absentia sighed and put her head down. Rainbow dash frowned in confusion.

"Woah hey, did I say something bad?"

Absentia just flew past her without saying a word. The two landed on a cloud.

"Well we're here."

Absentia looked around. The place had a lot happier of an atmosphere. All of the ponies appeared to be smiling and it didn't look like there were any prisoner ponies. However, he eyes Widened when she sa the Logo that read Cloudsdale Weather Corporation. Her pupils constricted, her breath started to become more shallow and rapid. She let out a scream.

"No no no no no!"

She ran as fast as she could before ducking into a corner. She manged to dash past Fluttershy who was confused as she saw Rainbow Dash chasing after the pony while shouting

"Absentia, Absentia wait!"

Fluttershy tilted her head. "Is something wrong Dash?"

"Oh hey Fluttershy. I had this bright idea of bringing my new friend to work, and things are getting a teeny tiny bit out of plan.

"Well I know when I want to be alone, I hide in that little crack within the Clousdale concert hall.

Rainbow dash smiled. "thanks Shy"

Sure enough, Rainbow Dash managed to found Absentia huddled up in a shallow corner. She appeared to doing a strange mix of crying and singing .

 _You've proven to yourself and to all of us_

 _That you're not fit to fly like a Pegasus_

 _You don't even deserve those wings you bear_

 _When you stand beside a legend, you don't even compare_

 _All of the failures help to fuel success_

 _In the bloody and visceral weather game of Chess_

 _And just because you've disappointed you'll pay the price_

 _Now accept your fate and die in the Pegasus Device_

Rainbow Dash cocked her head as she listened to the lyrics. Then a thought came to her mind.

"Is that what she told you, the other Rainbow Dash?"

Absentia nodded.

"and let me guess. The Legend she was referring to was herself?"

Once again, Absentia nodded. Rainbow dash faced hoofed. "I am such an idiot. Here I was bragging about how great I am and it never hit me that maybe you were already dealing with that from the other Rainbow Dash.

Absentia sniffed and got up. "It's fine. You didn't know."

"Is that why you're not comfortable flying?"

"Yeah, Sorry for my little freak out there."

Rainbow dash put her hoof around Absentia.

"Do you trust me?"

Absentia nodded. "I know you're not the same pony she is."

"Then please believe me when I tell you that rainbows here are not made from other ponies."

All of the sudden another voice could be heard. Rainbow recognized that it was Fluttershy

"Hello, Rainbow Dash, are you there?"

"Oh there is someone I want you to meet."

Rainbow dragged Absentia. Fluttershy locked eyes with her.

"Oh, hi." Fluttershy said.

"Absentia, Fluttershy, fluttershy, Absentia."

Absentia couldn't put her fingure on as to why, but something told her that the experience she was going to have at this factory was going to be different.


End file.
